Driven
by mizYugioh
Summary: Joey gets hit by a car while saving a certain someone's life. Guess who it is...
1. Default Chapter

This is the story called driven. chap name is Discovery.  
  
Summary: Joe saves Mai from being road kill but gets hit himself. Now he's in the hospital where he only remembers Mai and but no one else. Not even Kaiba! (That's weird!)   
  
Prologue 1  
  
We see the friends at Tea's work place today laughing and having a good time. This was sometime after the Tournament. "Hey Tristan remember when we were running from that giant boulder wich was actually a Giant balloon?" Asked Bakura. Tristan proclaimed, " Yeah only you got run over by it!" "Yeah yeah yeah." Joey walked in with Yugi from the gameshop and declared, "Well Joey My grandpa's revived the Blues eyes white dragon!" "Yeah but I wish I can trade for my red eyes, huh?" Joey looked and saw Mai struggling to get across the street. Her old boyfriend was yanking her back and telling her not to go or he'll kill her. "That looks like Mai, Joey." "I know." "Let me go you idiot!" "Don't call me that! Now, bow down to me!" "Never! I'm not your pet or your servant!" He then let go of her arm and pushed her out into the street. "Ow!" She landed on the ground with a thud. A car was headed her way. Of course she didn't have enough time to realise it when she came to. "Oh no! Joe look that car's headed for Mai! Someone's gotta-" Yugi looked to find Joe running out in the street like the dummy he is. "No Joey!" Yugi screamed. "Gotcha!" Joey pushed Mai out of the just enough to where she wouldn't get hit. "Joey? Wha- what are you doing here?" All of a sudden there was a flash of light and cries of pain in the street as Joey was hit by the car. Mai was safe but Joe didn't move out of the way in time enough. When it was over Mai saw Joey on the ground. the only thing running through her mind was why did he save her. Yugi and his friends ran out in the street while Mai was stunned at what just happened. "Joey? Joey?" Joey slowly turned his head just enough where he could see his friends."Yu...gi... I'm ok...ay. Whe...res M... Mai?" "Over here. She's fine." Tea said. "That nice... to.. kn...ow." He fainted after he said those words. "Oh my god! Someone! Call the ambulance! QUICK!!" Shouted Tea. All Mai could do is walk over to him and tell him she's sorry. "I'm...I'm... s..." Tears ran down her cheek. "No" She wispered  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Well I guess if you wont take them I guess I will!" "Oooh! If you think that I'm going to give up my starchips your crazy!" "Heh heh!" "Hey give me those! Ther're mine!" "You're right they are yours." "Huh? You-" "Hey. There's nothing wrong with having friends. Just let your shield down. Just this once. Kay?  
END FLASHBACK.  
  
Mai was sitting in the waiting room with Yugi and the rest of the gang. Looking down at her lap she thought...*Why? Why did he save me? I could've just died and went to heaven. My life on earth was just horrible. My boyfriend acts just like Bandit Keith. Arrogant and hotheaded! Man...Joey...why'd this have to happen... to you? Your my pal...sigh...I guess things have to change once in a while.* When she came to, a hand was stuck out in front of her. It was Yugi's. "Huh?" She looked up. "Yugi what is it." Yugi's other half was out. "I'm not Yugi. But you can call me Yugi-oh." "Uh...okay...".  
He led her down the hallway of the hospital. When they arrived in Joey's room, Yugi said, "This is Joey, Mai." "I know that. But...why'd you take me here?" "You questioned yourself on why he saved you." "Yes...how did you know?" "Come with me." The stage around them was getting dark. Mai was getting worried. "Don't be afraid. We're inside of Joey's mind. This is where a lot of confusion and emotional expiriences take place." "Huh? there's me. And there's Tea, Tristan, and Yugi. And aslo Kaiba. Why are we in his mind." Yugi-oh moved in front of her and looked as if he was her assasin. "These are the people he thinks about." An image of serenity showed up. "Who's that?" "That's his little sister serenity. The only reason he dueled in the tournament is because of his sister's operation." An image of Joey showed up. This time it wasn't just pictures in his mind. It was really him. "Mai? Yugi? Wha-" "Mai ran twoards him and hugged him." "Are you sure your a girl and not a Boa Constrictor?" Mai was crying. "Huh? Mai why are you crying?" "You stupid fool...why'd you have to save me? Tell me!"   
Yugi-oh faded away back into the waiting room and sat beside Tristan.   
"Please tell me...Joey." Joey hesitated and said "Because I care...about my friends." "Joey..." She softly wispered. 


	2. You're beginning a new life Maiand a new...

Chap. Name- Hardest words to say.  
  
"Joey...I .... I didn't know you...you cared-I" "Shh..." Mai was crying so hard that she made a river around the two. (That's just a figure of speech.) "You don't have to cry. I'm right here." "I just don't wanna loose you man." "Who said I was gonna die?" "You don't remeber...what happened to you?" "What happened?" "Well...uh" SHe swalllowed and contined "You... were hit... by a car. Saving my life." Joey looked as if he could die NOW! "You mean-" "yes and I'm going nuts in my sub-concious mind hoping your okay!" Mai held onto to Joey hoping he wouldn't push her away like her old boyfriend, Chad, did.  
Instead Joey embraced her with warmth. Mai felt safe with him. Kind of like having your mom hug you on a winter night when it's cold ya' know? Mai could feel Joey's warm breath against her forehead. Then it got slower...and slo...wer...an...d. (That's just where I exagerated.) "Joey? Joey!" "Mai..." He siad in a week voice. " Take care of my friends and family would you?" He fainted and fell on her shoulders. She put him down on the floor. "Joey? Joey can you hear me? Please wake-up...I don;t need you to die." Mai was crying. Not because she was happy to see him...but because she was mad, sad, and confused. Also a little frustrated because of all of the mixed emotions. The Darkness around her faded and she was back into the waiting room. She quickly ran into the waiting room to find Joey standing there ready to leave. " Joey, Your... Your okay!" "Yep!" "She ran and hugged him.Crying YET again. (Man! she is so sensitive!) "Joey...I never want to see you in this kind of pain again." "Don't worry Because You want be with Chad anymore. You'll be with someone else." "Who?" Joey took Mai in his arms and kissed her on the LIPS! (Being a bit aggressive there, eh Joey boy?)  
  
Well tHAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPPIE! tHE WORD CHAPPIE IS COOOOL!!!  
SEND A REVIEW! 


End file.
